


CCTV

by Bontaque



Series: Obsession [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: CCTV, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Resolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edit and repost of a story from ff.net in preparation for a longer story that I'm going to base on it.</p>
<p>Mike and Harvey are caught on CCTV. The IT workers at Pearson Hardman see everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CCTV

 When Mike walked towards his cubicle and saw everyone gathered around his computer, his stomach dropped. This could not be good.

“What's going on?”

Apparently, IT had sent round some CCTV footage and Mike's password was much too easy to guess. He watched in horror as he saw Louis and his date from the night before appear on the screen. They were walking through the abandoned corridors of Pearson Hardman when Louis leant in and said something inaudible to the woman. Next second, he was on the floor.

Mike's fellow associates laughed as Mike hoped Louis was okay. If not, he was sure to take it out on all of them. Suddenly, he noticed the time stamp and any concern for Louis was lost as he noticed which corridor the CCTV feed was from. He did the only thing he could think of: he pulled the plug of the monitor from the wall and pressed the power button on the computer.

 

*

 

Benjamin shut his front door behind himself and kicked off his shoes. He'd had a long day, but it was not without its perks. He settled down on the couch and pulled his laptop towards him. The screen came to life and he logged into his email account. One new message. It was from himself, containing the video file that had been sent around to the Pearson Hardman associates earlier that day. As soon as he'd seen it, he'd sent it himself, for later.

He clicked download and waited. Everyone in IT had noticed the second event in the video, but the associates seemed to have missed it. Benjamin clicked past the part with Louis and his date, that wasn't the part that interested him.

Ten minutes after Louis had pulled himself off of the floor, two more people walked down the corridor. It was no news that Harvey and his little associate were a little too close, not in IT where the CCTV told all. Usually, it was just a longing look or a touch that lingered a little too long. They had a pool going for how long it would take them to just give in and kiss already. Benjamin had bet that Harvey would have a little more control. A week's more, to be exact. He couldn't blame him, though.

He watched as Harvey and the younger man (what was it? Michael?) appeared on the screen. He knew what was about to happen but he couldn't help wondering why the two of them had come back to the office at this time of night. Louis had obviously been trying to impress his date but he couldn't see any need for Harvey and his associate to come back after hours.

The two of them were walking along, talking and then suddenly they stopped. Harvey was looking at the other man with what looked like a smirk. He said something that Benjamin couldn't make our and then the associate (was it Mike? Benjamin was going with Mike) said something back.

In a flash, Harvey had him pinned against the wall and they were kissing frantically. The angle was perfect; Benjamin could see everything, their hands running over each other, months of sexual tension snapping in an instant.

This was all Benjamin had seen back at the office. He'd wanted to save it for later. He didn't trust himself not to react in public. He let himself, now, though. As the pair of them kissed, pressed up against the wall, his cock started to harden. By the time Harvey had dragged his lips down Mike's jaw as he pulled at the knot of his tie, Benjamin had his pants open and was wrapping his hand around his erection.

There was more movement on the screen now: Harvey seemed to be grinding against Mike, the movement of his hips only just discernible. Mike had his eyes shut as he continued, grinding harder and faster as they kissed again. Mike's hands were wrapped around Harvey's body and it wasn't long until he seemed to be moving with him, thrusting against his boss.

Benjamin watched in awe as he stroked his cock in time with the pair's thrusts. This was definitely more than he'd expected to see. He wondered how far they'd take it. Mike's mouth was moving now, forming a word that looked a lot like  _Harvey._

The two men on the screen were kissing again and Benjamin sped up his pace. It didn't look like they were going to last much longer. Mike had one hand in Harvey's hair. Benjamin almost chuckled at the idea of the usually immaculate lawyer messing up his hair and no doubt wrinkling his shirt.

Benjamin came when he saw Harvey drop his head and bit into the skin of Mike's jaw. He continued to watch as Harvey seemed to twitch slightly and then slump forwards, leaving Mike to desperately keep thrusting against him until he followed suit.

Benjamin sank back into the couch and let his mind drift for a while. He hadn't been expecting them to go that far. He really hadn't expected Harvey to lose control like that, especially not at work. He wondered if he got all of his suits dry cleaned as he cleaned himself up. How would he explain that stain?

He made sure to move the file out of his downloads file, somewhere that nobody would find it but somewhere that he wouldn't accidentally delete it. He quickly made a back up on his external hard drive. He'd be watching that again for sure.

 


End file.
